I Need You
by Nani230
Summary: Sam loves Gabriel but doesn't want anyone else getting hurt in their fight to fix the world and stop the apocalypse. Wow I suck at summaries this is going to be very angsty, first story so bare with me :)


Sam knew he was in love with Gabriel, he also knew that nothing would ever happen between them. He was the abomination, Lucifer's vessel, the boy that drank demon blood oh and of course, started the apocalypse. What would an archangel, albeit a archangel turned trickster ever want to do with him? But Gabe was helping them, and he didn't want to ruin their chances against the devil by scaring away the only real help they had, Cas could only do so much after all. But that doesn't make Gabriels taunting hurt any less, doesn't make his love go away. He figured Gabriel must know he loves him because, well he's Gabriel. So, sticking to Dean's strict "no chickflick moments" rule he just sits there and lets Gabe do what he wants.

"Dude, you in there?" Dean's gruff voice snaps him out of his self- loathing " Hmmm, what yeah just thinking." Dean nods and goes back to eating his pie. They had just been pretexting as FBI finding out more info about the victims, they had turned up nothing similar about them yet but they would keep looking. For now though they were at the local dinner eating dinner while he was looking for more infor on the vics. A woosh of feathers is the only thing that signals the arrival of their angels. Cas is sitting next to Dean in the booth and Gabe beside him. This had been proven to be the best layout when Gabe keeped changing Dean's burger into tofu and Dean threatened to shoot him, so to keep them from killing each other he suggested they change sides and so far its worked. But the only downside is now he is pressed against Gabriel in the tiny booth AND has to deal with his pranks, which aren't fatal but they are annoying. "So what are we hunting today Dean-o?" Dean sighs and glares at Gabe "We don't know yet, there have been 5 maulings but the heart was there, no EMF, no sulfur and no hex bags." Gabe smiled "Wow you don't know, that's a new one" Sam knew he should probably defuse the situation before anyone did anything they might regret, but he was just so tired. Tired of the fighting, tired of the teasing, tired because Satan was dreamscaping in his head every night. All he really wants to do is sleep but he can't doesn't want Lucifer to keep using his attraction for Gabe against him and Dean's distrust to get him to say yes.

Drifting back to the conversation, he hears Dean saying something about Gabe being a dick and not helping in anyway, shape, or form. So he decides its time to intervene, "Hey guys lets just get back to the case." This gets him a glare from Dean and a grateful look from Cas. Gabe sighs "Awwww Sammich you always spoil my fun" Ah yes the nicknames were yet another thing he had to deal with, along with the endless taunting, the pranks which most of the time he was the butt of the joke. So in true Winchester fashion he pushed all his feeling in a little box and decided to ignore them for the time being. "So are you going to help us or not" He demanded purposefully ignoring the nickname because the last time he had spoken up he had only been teased more for it. Gabriel huffs before looking out the window "Yeah sure anything for you knuckleheads, and remind me again why we are looking into this small fry instead of hunting down ways to lock my big bro up?" Dean answered this time "Because featherhead we are hunters and we help people" "Well we could help more people be getting rid of Luci don't you think?" Gabe responded, they have had this argument every time the two brothers did something that didn't involve the apocalypse and it always ended the same. Either him or Cas would tell them that even though it is "apocalypse now" they still had to help people and it took their minds off the looming threat of the end of the world out of their minds for a while. Sam looked over at Cas tuning out his brother and the archangel and gave him the look that said "you break it up this time" As Cas broke up the argument he thought about how he was tired of having to play peacemaker between those two and he was sure Cas was to, he wished they would just make up and this whole thing would go a lot more smoothly leaving him with less to worry about.

They got up to head back to the apartment for the night and the angels flew off to the hotel that they had chose earlier, Cas was in charge of choosing now because Gabriel was just too over the top in choosing lodging for them. The ride there was silent except for the stereo playing some ACDC song. When they finally arrived Sam was about to fall asleep where he stood, not sleeping for 3 days in a row would do that to you, they proceeded to their room where their angels already were. Gabriel was propped up on Sam's bed which was closest to the wall with a remote in his hands watching T.V. on the flat screen that was no doubt added by said person because this room was too cheap to actually carry something so pricy. Dean normally pitched a fit when Gabriel added things and tried to make everything luxury, claiming that he shouldn't use up all of his magic and save it for fighting Lucifer, yet he never seemed to complain about the slightly softer beds, actual hot water and the Tv's that only played Dr. Sexy. So seeing Gabriel on his bed wasn't an unusual sight and the bed always smelled like him when he went to sleep once Gabe had moved to the couch but not after complaining about not having a bed. At first they had gotten beds for everyone but they then realized that their angels didn't need to sleep so it was just a waste of time. After getting a small wave from Gabe and a stare from Cas, he was starting to think that was his way of greeting him. he then beelined for the bathroom to take a shower because he knew once Dean came in then he would be forced to wait forever until he was done. So grabbing his bag he quickly ran into the small dingy bathroom closing the door behind him and turned on the water to let it heat up, even with Gabe's magic assist in giving them more hot water there is only so much he could do after all. Peeling off his FBI suit he stepped into the scalding water not even caring that it was burning and making red spots appear all over his body. Right about now anything other feeling was better than the crap he was feeling inside. Unfortunately with no time limit to the hot water so that means Dean lets him take showers for as long as he likes, which of course leaves him alone with his thoughts. Most of which were about how Dean no longer trusts him, how Gabriel knowing how he feels about him ,ignores him except to pick at him and play pranks, and lastly how every single night Lucifers trying to get him to say yes by using Dean, Gabriel and even sometimes Cas to try to get to him. Sam finishes washing up heaves a sigh and turns off the water, wraps the towel around his waist and steps out of the shower. He pulls on a pair of fresh underpants and some loose fitting sweatpants and a sweatshirt. One of the times Sam had walked into his and Deans joined rooms wearing only a towel, as per usual, since they both did it, Gabriel had responded by flirting non-stop and the end result had been him having a very bad night with Lucifer.

When he walks out Gabe is still on his bed, Dean and Cas are sitting across from each other staring intently into each others eye. Rolling his eyes Sam walks over to Deans bed and plops down wishing that Dean would just admit that he loved Cas and sleep with him already so that it would get rid of the unneeded sexual tension. Pulling out his laptop he starts looking for facts about this case that they are working. Gabriel, who it seems is unable to keep quiet for more than 5 minutes at a time "Moose, Im wounded that you don't want to sit with me I thought that we had something special here!" Sam rolled his eyes and shot him a mild, what Dean has taking to call a "bitch face" and once again opting not to say anything knowing that everything said can and will be used against him. "Come on Samsquatch, Im wounded, say something to me I need to hear your beautiful voice to soothe the aches on my soul" Sam had to refrain himself from wincing knowing that Lucifer would use this against him later "So sorry that you're an ass who likes to steal other people's beds" All of this was said in an complete monotone while staring at Gabe hoping that he would just leave him alone to research. "Once again with those harsh words, Sammy I'm beginning to think that you don't care anymore" Sam sighed and looked back at his computer going back to ignoring him "Fine you leave me with no choice" With a snap of his fingers Gabriel had switched beds and Sam was now sitting on his own bed, which was still warm from where Gabriel had been sitting. He moved around trying to prevent from falling off the bed "Thanks" Sam said sarcastically shooting him an evil glare and going back to research. But that only lasted so long before he was falling asleep. While unknown to him Gabriel walked over ,took his laptop out of his hands and placed it on the table next to him. Sending a warning look to Dean never to mention this to anyone he walked back over to Deans bed and sitting with his arms crossed daring anyone to say anything to him.

_~In Sams Head~ _

_Lucifer prowled closer to him, "Why Sammy you look absolutely horrible today" Sam backed away slowly "Don't call me Sammy" He growled knowing there was nothing he could do to stop him. Lucifer's smile widened and he took a step forward "What's the matter Sammy, does Dean even call you that anymore or does he still not trust you to even go buy pie?" With each of his words Lucifer walked closer and Sam took steps back until his back hit the wall "No its not true" Sam said before sliding down the wall and put his head in his hands. "Sam, Sam, Sam Im disappointed really, I thought I told you that I would never lie to you" Lucifer smirked down at Sam before walking to the other side of the room. Sam heard his feet fading but he couldn't bring himself to sit up, he was exhausted and he didn't how he could take it any longer. "You know it no wonder Gabriel treats you the way he does, I mean he knows how you feel about him and all he does is make fun of you, Did you actually think that he would want someone as damaged as you? Sam I don't really understand why you still hold on to hope because of them they don't love you, in fact they don't even like you" Lucifer says "But Sam don't worry about them because I will always be here for you."_


End file.
